


Owning the Birdy's Kitty

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Gloryhole, Piercings, portal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A chance encounter at the gloryhole leads Raven to giving Starfire a portal that connects directly to her folds. Starfire is very responsible with her new gift.





	Owning the Birdy's Kitty

**Owning the Birdy’s Kitty**

  
Some people might have thought it was perverse to call upon your demonic heritage to teleport from your bedroom to the gloryhole at an adult movie theater. Some people weren’t Rachel Roth.  
  
Raven had better things to do with her time then deal with the fallout of getting caught going to the last porno theater still working in the city. And especially with the fallout of someone discovering that she didn’t just go to watch _Big Bulbs for Big Blooms XIII_ , the latest installment of someone cosplaying as Poison Ivy fucking a selection of other villains and heroes. But rather, to go visit the gloryhole set up in the restroom.  
  
Therefore, it made perfect sense for Raven to appear in the closed stall with a flare of black-edged flames. Nobody could possibly have seen her arrive, and that meant she could get down to business without, at best, being asked to autograph somebody’s fully erect dick.  
  
There were better things to do with a hard cock than write on it, after all. Sucking it off, for one. Raven loved slipping her lips around a thick, hard cock, feeling it stretch out her mouth and stimulate her taste buds. For another, there was getting fucked by a hard dick.  
  
And Raven _loved_ getting fucked. The feeling of her wet folds getting pushed apart by a thick rod, plunging deep inside her and stirring her up… It was enough to get her wet just thinking about it. And now, when it was about to happen? Raven wasn’t going to need to bother with foreplay. She was just going to need a cock to impale herself on.  
  
Raven tugged aside the bottom of her leotard. It made a soft wet sound as it came away, the fabric sticking to her skin due to the arousal that was already gushing out of her lower lips. Damn, she needed a cock inside her soon.  
  
And that was the problem. The gloryhole here only had the one hole. Raven could suck or fuck, but not both. And she loved bending over to get spitroasted by two anonymous men at the same time. Thankfully, Raven had the solution to that.  
  
With a quiet chant of AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS (the capitalization was necessary even when whispering it), a small portal appeared. It looked sinister, with black flames dancing around the edges of the equally black circular portal. But the harmless flames soon dies away, and the blackness cleared to reveal Raven’s partly grey, partly pink, all wet folds.  
  
With only a minor effort of will, Raven put the other end of the portal on the hole of another stall. Then she adjusted the end over her crotch. Perfect. She could get fucked by someone three stalls over while she sucked off whoever came to this one. An elegant solution, one that gave Raven the kind of enjoyment she deserved. On a whim, she also turned the intervening walls transparent to let her see when somebody was about to enter the stall with her portal. She could always turn the spell off once they were inside, to better keep up the air of anonymity that was one of the major turn-ons for the whole thing.  
  
Now she just needed some people to show up so she could get down to business. Leaning forward, Raven opened her mouth as she stared at the hole in the wall in front of her. She could already taste the fat dick she would be blowing, and feel the thick cock that would be stuffing her pussy.

*******

Starfire frowned and crossed her arms underneath her chest as she flew above the city streets. It was so unfair! Tim had a dick, so why was it so weird that Starfire had one too? And she knew how much Nightwing loved playing with his cock, so he should have liked doing the same with Starfire’s own orange rod.  
  
Instead, they had gotten into a big, stupid fight when Starfire had shown that she could pull out a cock just as thick as Tim’s. They hadn’t even managed to solve anything, just ended up yelling at each other before Starfire flew off. She wasn’t even certain if she and Nightwing were dating anymore, or if she _wanted_ to be dating him.  
  
Running a gloved hand through her red hair, Starfire sighed. She needed to blow off some steam and calm down a bit. With her moods out of sorts like this, she didn’t trust herself or her powers in a fight. She would need some way to calm down.  
  
Looking around the city, Starfire’s eye caught on a building. Well, why not there? They had such a better approach to sexuality and nudity than most Earthlings. Or if not better, then at least refreshingly different.  
  
Starfire landed in front of the adult theater and let herself in. She knew people were staring at her, but so what? If they couldn’t handle her having some fun that even the restrictive Earth laws didn’t think was illegal, that was their problem.  
  
Starfire made her way to the gloryholes, a spring in her step as her purple boots clacked against the tile floor. She had been here before, and had been lucky enough to visit when there was a girl (or boy, Starfire didn’t much care) working there. And Starfire felt that a nice orgasm was exactly what she needed.  
  
And it looked like she was really in luck today, as she turned the corner. There were two stalls with blinking lights. From the sounds coming from the closest one, Starfire guessed that that one was busy. But the far one was quiet, with some horny little thing just waiting for a visit. Starfire smiled and headed towards it. This should be so much fun.

*******

Raven breathed through her nose as she sank down the anonymous cock filling her mouth. She was going to keep going until it was buried as far in her throat as possible. It always felt so much better masturbating, when her air supply was cut off by a thick dick filling her throat.  
  
And Raven had to masturbate, since nobody had shown up at the be-portaled gloryhole. Hopefully they would soon. When Raven wanted to masturbate, her fingers were more than up for the job. But when she wanted to get _fucked_ , the only thing that could do the trick was a thick, hard cock.  
  
And then Raven got her wish in a very twisted way. She had glanced over her shoulder at the transparent wall, willing somebody to appear and plug her drooling pussy up. And somebody did. But the flash of orange skin and ass-length red hair could only belong to one person in the city. Starfire.  
  
And a few seconds later, that flash of skin was followed up by an orange cock poking out from her friend’s crotch. Raven was suddenly very glad that she was the only one who could see through her spell. For anybody else, it would just be a none too clean wall, not at all different from what they would expect in this poorly lit gloryhole.  
  
Because there was no way at all Raven was going to have the will to pass up the monster rod that had just appeared. She had no idea Starfire was packing a dick this big, or where she had been hiding it. But even the awkward glance Raven could give the rod, peering over her shoulder, told her what a magnificent specimen of male… female virility it was.  
  
There was an irritated tapping from the wall in front of Raven. Blushing, she turned some her attention back to the dick in her mouth. Running over the shaft with her tongue, she pushed her head farther along it. At the same time, she pushed her hips out towards Starfire. She even wiggled them from side to side, not that it would matter, with the portal already attached to her crotch.  
“Hhmmmhph”  
  
Raven moaned as Starfire pushed her dick through the portal and into her pussy. Her wet walls instantly split apart in front of Starfire’s immense rod. Raven could feel inch after inch of it getting pushed deeper and deeper into her, filling her up and stirring her insides.  
  
Raven’s eyelids fluttered as she was securely mounted from both ends. The guy she was sucking was deep inside her throat by now, and it felt as if he’d soon be rubbing cocks with Starfire as the orange-skinned alien stuffed Raven with Tamaranian dick. God, stuffed with cock, her entire body nothing but a way for the cocks of strangers to- to-!  
Raven shook as she came, driven over the edge mainly by the thought of how good a cocksleeve she could be. Her wet, tight pussy clamped down tightly around Starfire’s cock, her folds milking the shaft for all they were worth. Her desperate, muffled cries were turned into vibrations along the man’s cock, traveling up its length.  
  
Neither the stranger filling Raven’s mouth or the friend filling Raven’s pussy knew that she was cumming. Instead, they kept on fucking her, filling her up more and more with cock. Raven gurgled as she wasn’t given a chance to rest. Instead, she kept on getting fucked, the thick rods plunging into her playing havoc with her body.  
  
Raven had to press her hands against the grimy wall in front of her to brace herself. The force of the people fucking her, especially Starfire, were too much for her to handle. She also had to spread her legs far apart to help compensate. Momentarily, she wished somebody could see the lewd pose she had been forced to adapt, her ass up in the air and her boobs hanging down, both of them tightly enclosed by her leotard.  
  
Raven raised one shaking hand up and pressed it against her throat. She could feel the cock of the man in front of her, traveling up and down her throat and making it bulge out. And while she knew Starfire’s cock wasn’t big enough to do the same to her stomach, it sure _felt_ like it!  
  
Raven whined around the cock filling her front as she tried to give it and its owner a good blowjob. But it was so hard to use the skills she had picked up coming here before. It was very hard to concentrate when her friend was fucking her pussy, filling it up with her fat, alien dick.  
  
Thankfully, Raven could still do enough to help the stranger on the other side of the wall along. The feeling of being buried in the throat of a moaning eighteen-year-old superheroine was enough to push the man over the edge.  
  
He didn’t both with giving Raven any kind of warning. One second, Raven was trying to breathe around the shaft lodged in her throat, and the next he was cumming, shooting directly down into her stomach. Raven groaned, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. She could feel the cum hitting her stomach, pooling inside her and radiating warmth.  
  
Usually, Raven liked to wear, or at least taste the cum she earned in the gloryholes. But this was fine too. Especially since she was still getting railed by Starfire’s humongous rod.  
  
Raven still moaned sadly when the man pulled out of her mouth and the stall entirely. Her mouth was watering, needing something to wrap her lips around as she got fucked by her unsuspecting friend. She hoped somebody replaced the stranger soon. And that there would be no need for anyone at all to replace Starfire.  
  
Raven clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her groans. Sure, Starfire was several stalls away and not expecting Raven to be hear. But if Raven wasn’t muffled by _anything_ , her friend might recognize the moans and get some unfortunate suspicions. A hand would do for now, though Raven hoped she could replace it with a dick soon.  
  
While she waited, Raven pushed back against Starfire’s dick. She wanted as much of her friend inside her as possible. She was already feeling so, so good and Raven wanted to feel even better. She was hoping she could get at least another two orgasms out Starfire unknowningly fucking her before her friend came.  
  
Raven managed to get herself pretty far along to another climax before she got distracted. She had closed her eyes to better concentrate on the feeling of the thick shaft inside her. So the thing poking her cheek came as quite a surprise. Opening her eyes, Raven was delighted to see another cock in front of her, this one much darker than the one before.  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Raven started to lavish attention on this stranger, even as she pushed back against Starfire. As Raven ran her tongue along the shaft in front of her, she wondered if she should deepthroat him. It felt wonderful to have a thick rod in her throat, but it made it so much more difficult to pull out in time to get a facial when they started cumming.  
  
Raven supposed she would just have to wait and see how much endurance this guy had. After all, she had… _known_ some guys with quite large dicks who hadn’t been able to endure even a few minutes of attention from just her tongue, let along her mouth and throat. Hopefully this guy would have enough endurance to let Raven have some fun. And if he didn’t, hopefully there was a long line behind him of guys to keep Raven drowning in thick cocks and hot cum.  
  
Raven shivered in delight at the thought, imagining herself servicing strange cock after strange cock, having anonymous seed pumped into and on her again and again. And all the while, she’d be getting fucked by her friend Starfire. That made the whole situation even better.  
  
A whole lot better, in fact. If Raven had known how good it felt to get fucked by her friends without them knowing, she would have tried to get them to visit a gloryhole before now. The warmth in her breast from knowing that it was Starfire’s thick rod spreading Raven’s wet walls so far apart was unbelievably lovely.  
  
Part of Raven, the small part of her that could rationally think, was wondering about the specifics of Starfire’s cock. It _looked_ like a normal human cock, except for the color. And the size, though Raven had occasionally seen bigger. But what about inside? There were so many different ways Starfire could differ from a human.  
  
Raven’s mouth watered as it was stretched around the black cock in front of her. What if Starfire had a knot like a dog? Then Raven would be stuck (not that she wanted to leave) until Starfire’s balls were totally drained inside her. And did Starfire have a refractory period? What if she was able to cum and immediately get hard again, keeping Raven stuffed with a constantly hard cock until Starfire was satisfied? And how much would Starfire cum? Would Raven’s pussy even be able to hold all of it? Or would the cum get forced out of her, running down her thighs in a white flood?  
  
There were so many questions, and only one way to find out. Thankfully, that way was the fun way.  
  
Raven pushed back against Starfire, squeezing down to milk her friend’s cock for all she was worth. Silently, she urged Starfire on, willing her to cum soon. Sure, Raven probably wouldn’t get a cock like Starfire’s again tonight, but curiosity had its own demands. That, and Raven was feeling greedy. She wanted _more_.  
  
Moaning around the cockhead in her mouth, Raven braced herself against the wall in front of her. Prepared, she started pushing back, thrusting her hips backwards. It didn’t do any good, of course, since the portal moved as her pussy moved, but it satisfied the itch for action inside her.  
  
Starfire, thankfully, wasn’t just letting Raven do all the work. She was thrusting as well, and _she_ could drive her cock back and forth. Raven practically melted around Starfire’s thick rod as the Tamaranian pushed herself back and forth, plunging deep inside Raven.  
  
Her friend’s dick felt so good inside her that Raven wasn’t at all surprised when she came again. Orgasm was the natural reaction when presented with a cock this good. The half-demon girl shook inside her dirty stall as her wet folds clamped down tightly around the rod, squeezing hard as electric pleasure coursed through her body.  
  
Raven was barely aware when the man she was sucking on came. The explosion of flavor inside her mouth couldn’t really compare to the fucking she was getting, and Raven messily moaned, cum running down her chin, as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
And Starfire didn’t slow down. Not even the tight pussy of a girl in orgasm was enough to stop her powerful thrusts from reaching deep inside Raven and hollowing her out. Raven felt like she was going to die of pure bliss as she got fucked, and she welcomed the feeling. The pleasure was so intense inside her, and she wanted more.  
  
And Starfire gave her everything she wanted. For a solid hour, the Tamaranian unknowingly fucked her friend, driving Raven into orgasm after orgasm without pause or rest. Raven could barely concentrate enough to suck on the cocks offered to her, Starfire was so forceful and relentless.  
  
Finally, Starfire came, long after Raven had been reduced to a drooling mess, her face splattered with cum from half a dozen men. But as blissed out on sex as she was, Raven was still jolted to awareness by Starfire’s orgasm. Her eyes shot open wide and Raven clasped her hands over her mouth to try and quiet herself.  
  
It felt like a gallon of cum was being pumped into Raven’s pussy by Starfire. Her friend just wasn’t stopping, jet after jet of hot, thick cum landing deep inside Raven and covering her sensitive walls with seed. Raven was glad there wasn’t a dick in front of her to suck. Otherwise she would have bitten it as her jaw clenched as a fresh climax roared through her.  
  
Raven’s legs abruptly gave out and she collapsed to the floor, Starfire’s cock still inside her. Her face was pressed against the non-too-clean tile floor as she tried to cope with the alien seed getting pumped inside her. Did Starfire always cum this much? And would she keep on fucking Raven right away? Raven thought she would go insane with pleasure if that happened.  
  
Thankfully, probably, Starfire stopped fucking Raven after her orgasm. Her still-hard cock slipped out of Raven’s stretched, stuffed pussy and disappeared through the portal. Raven shakily looked behind her at the transparent wall. She Starfire’s gleaming smile as the alien tucked her cock back inside her tight costume. And, surprisingly, the entire shaft seemed to disappear once Starfire had fastened her clothing. A small part of Raven wondered where her friend kept that monster whenever she wasn’t fucking a gloryhole. Another part of her was noting that Tamaranian cum was a lot sticker than human cum. The stuff inside her pussy didn’t feel like it was going anywhere.  
  
A trembling Raven sat back on her haunches as Starfire left the booth, whistling to herself. Reaching out mentally, Raven grabbed the end of the portal she had made and brought it back over to herself. She looked down at it. A rare smile appeared on Raven’s face momentarily. She couldn’t bring herself to dismiss it yet. She still had too many fond memories of it.  
  
Holding the portal loosely in one hand, Raven stood up. Reaching down, she tried to adjust her costume back to the way it should be. There was nothing she could do about the cum on her face, though. Not that it should matter. Raven planned to teleport straight back to her room. From there, a shower to get cleaned up and then bed. Today had been an eventful enough day already.  
  
The familiar chant and the familiar black flames, and Raven had vanished from the gloryhole. However, she wasn’t quite as accurate as she normally was. Instead of appearing inside her bedroom, Raven landed halfway down the hallway from the door to her room. Rolling her eyes, Raven started walking to it on wobbly legs.  
  
Before she could get there, an orange and purple blur slammed into her. Squeaking in a way she would _never_ admit to, Raven fell to the floor, taking Starfire with her. She ended up pressed underneath Starfire, staring up into her glowing orange eyes. Scolding herself for it, Raven blushed deeply, thoughts of this position could lead to instantly filling her head.  
  
“Oh my, Raven, are you okay?” Starfire asked, reaching down put her hands on either side of Raven’s head. “I did not see you there!”  
  
“I, I’m fine, Star,” Raven said, trying to get her blush under control. “I should have been watching out.”  
  
“I’m so glad you are not of harmed,” Starfire said, floating upwards and tugging Raven up as well. “But, on your face, you have got…” Starfire trailed off, looking around for anything Raven could have dropped to explain the white streaks and blobs on her face, “…this?”  
  
Raven’s eyes widened as Starfire reached down and picked up the portal Raven had been carrying. Her hand lashed out, but was far too slow to grab it before Starfire had picked it up.  
  
“What is this, friend Raven?” Starfire asked, quizzically examining the small black portal. “It looks like a grisbank, but I did not know that Earthlings had…”  
  
Starfire trailed off. She had poked a finger inside it. And Raven had stiffened, a blush appearing beneath her suddenly vacant eyes as a finger had started moving around inside her pussy. Maybe Raven could have passed that off, but Starfire removed her finger and looked down at the cum covering it. Her cum. Her gaze rose back up to Raven’s face, more closely examining the semen on it.  
  
Part of Raven wanted to die. The other part of her as realizing just how erotic this was. She supposed the deciding factor would be how well Starfire took this. She mentally crossed her fingers, holding out for the relaxed Tamaranian attitude towards sex that had led to the entire team having to explain why nightly orgies wouldn’t be an acceptable team bonding experience when Starfire had first joined them.  
  
“That was _you_ , friend Raven?” Starfire asked excitedly. “In the hole of glory?”  
  
“Um, uh, I…” Raven eloquently responded.  
  
“Oh, I am so happy!” Starfire, throwing her arms around Raven’s shoulder in a hug. Raven squeaked as she was pressed tightly against Raven’s body. “I could tell how much fun the girl was having in there, and I am glad that girl was you! You deserve to feel good!”  
  
Raven told herself she wished Starfire would talk quieter. She didn’t want any teammates to come asking what was going on. And that sort of griping was a lot easier for Raven to fall back onto than examining what she was really feeling over Starfire’s words.  
  
“But there is still this,” Starfire said, stepping back and examining the portal still in her hand. “Were you using this as a trebelmuk between where I was and you?”  
  
Raven didn’t know what a trewhatever was, but she nodded yes. She was glad she wasn’t pressed up against Starfire anymore. It was too hard to think when her face was pressed against the upper part of her friend’s breasts.  
  
“Can you make this permanent?” Starfire asked, waving the portal around.  
  
“What?” Raven said, shocked. “Why?”  
  
“If you cannot hold onto this,” Starfire said, sounding completely innocent, “then I better make sure I keep it safe. And if I know it is permanent, than if it disappears, I know I will have lost it, instead of your freth running out of power.”  
  
Raven didn’t believe that was really Starfire’s motivation at all. But…  
  
“That makes sense,” Raven said, avoiding Starfire’s eyes. She examined the floor of the hallway as Starfire made a noise of surprise, before closing her hand tightly over the portal. What had she just done? Raven hoped that she wouldn’t regret this.  
  
“I, I need to go shower,” Raven said abruptly, aware of how much cum was on her face. She stepped around Starfire and quickly started down the corridor.  
  
“Good night, friend Raven!” Starfire called after her cheerfully. “I will let you know how this works outside of the hole of glory!”  
  
Raven was quite sure of that. It had been the foremost thought in her mind when she had given the portal to Starfire, after all.

*******

Raven had showered and changed into a nightdress before her cheeks had stopped burning. And all that time, Starfire hadn’t done a thing to her, though Raven was expecting every second to feel something sliding into her. Getting to sleep was harder than it normally was, due to Raven’s partial worry and partial anticipation. But she managed it eventually.  
  
Raven was woken up a bit earlier than normal. There was something weird happening to her pussy. She couldn’t even begin to guess what was happening, but whatever it was, it was ongoing.  
  
Part of it felt like Starfire was running a feather over her pussy. Or something light and barely there, at least. At random, these light touches would brush over Raven’s lower lips. Raven was totally unable to predict when these touches would happen, but it was enough to put a sexual edge to her body.  
  
The other pressure was quite constant. It was against her clit, firmly pressing against it. It wasn’t quite painful, but it was certainly more pressure, and applied for longer, than any of the attention Raven usually gave her nub. And laying over the entire thing, there seemed to be this sticky sensation over all of Raven’s skin that was exposed to the portal. Raven was at an utter loss to explain what was happening.  
  
Raven dressed as quickly as she could, intent on finding Starfire and seeing just what exactly the Tamaranian was doing with the portal. She did her best to ignore the slowly growing arousal inside her. Stepping out into the hallway, Raven started the search for her pussy.  
  
It was fairly easy to find. Starfire was in the common room, along with the rest of the team. They were all clustered around her, facing away from Raven as she walked in. Starfire was showing off something, but Raven couldn’t see what it was. She had a pretty good idea, though.  
  
Raven walked around the table to the group quickly, her heels hitting the floor as she went. Starfire looked up and smiled widely at her.  
  
“Hello, friend Raven! I was just showing everyone a necklace I made. Would you like to see?”  
  
Given Raven’s normal skin color, it was hard to tell that she was paling. But she could connect the dots well enough. Thankfully, nobody was giving her the kinds of looks she would expect if they knew that her pussy was on full display.  
  
Rounding the table, Raven could finally get a good view of what Starfire had done. The sight stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Starfire had indeed made a necklace. Hanging from a fine gold chain, the portal bobbed. Raven swallowed as she stared at her own pussy. She could barely believe what she was seeing. For one, her pussy had been painted, bright shades of orange with a few hints of blue. For another, there was a rubberized alligator clip attached to the clip.  
  
“It’s a Tamaranian orchid,” Starfire said, brushing her fingertips over it. Raven shivered. “What do you think of it? Is it not pretty?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Raven said, using all of her self-control to keep her voice level. “It’s very pretty.”  
  
“I’m just curious about where you got it, Star,” Beast Boy remarked. He had leaned in, so close Raven swore she could feel his breath puffing against her painted folds. “When was the last time you went home?”  
  
Starfire smiled and held the pendant out for closer examination. Raven realized how bad this was getting. Her arousal was increasing quickly, and soon it would start showing. And Raven really didn’t want to hear Starfire’s explanation about how her flower was getting wet.  
  
“Oh, it has been close to me for years,” Starfire said, glancing over at Raven. “But I only decided to start showing it off last night. It was easy enough to make, and I wanted to show it off to all of you!”  
  
“It’s very nice looking,” Cyborg agreed. “I wouldn’t mind one of my own, if you have any spares.”  
  
“I’m sorry, friend Cyborg,” Starfire said. “But this is the only one I have.”  
  
Raven gasped as Starfire let the pendant fall back against her chest. Nightwing gave her a glance, but turned back to Starfire and her newest decoration. Raven was glad for that. She didn’t want to explain why her legs were so tightly pressed together.  
  
“Raven, do you want to have the breakfast together?” Starfire asked, turning her head to fix Raven with a sweetly angelic smile. “I would quite like to eat of you.”  
  
“Eat with you, Star,” Beast Boy absently corrected her.  
  
Raven barely heard that, as her blush deepened. She wasn’t sure if she had done the right thing, given the sweetly demonic Starfire this kind of control over her. Even if the heat in her lower belly was agreeing with everything Starfire was doing so far.  
  
As she had breakfast, Raven kept on glancing over at Starfire and what she wore around her neck. She was constantly worried that any second the small beads of arousal forming would be noticed by one of her teammates. And, yet, somehow, the fear of discovery was doing nothing to stop her arousal from rolling around in her gut.  
  
Raven had known she was a slut for the thick cocks of utter strangers. But she was beginning to think she was a slut for exhibitionism as well. Or maybe exhibition wasn’t the right word. How _would_ showing her pussy off to people who didn’t know that it was a pussy, and that it was hers, be described? Raven was well-read, but she was coming up blank.  
  
Further thoughts on how best to describe herself as Raven felt something brush her pussy. Whipping her head around, she stared at Starfire. Starfire stared back, innocently raising an eyebrow. Her fingers were still playing with her ‘pendant’, lightly stroking it. Raven glared at her as she adjusted her seating, trying to find a comfortable spot as hot tendrils started to crawl through her lower body.  
  
“Come on, Raven,” Cyborg mumbled, glancing up from his gallon bowl of cereal. “We’ve got a busy day, Stop squirming around and start eating.”  
  
Blushing, Raven tried to obey him, picking up her spoon as she did her best to concentrate on her meal. She hoped Starfire would get bored soon and let her eat in peace. But the odds of that seemed pretty low.  
  
Crossing her legs and tightly pressing her thighs together, Raven tried to focus on eating. She didn’t look up at Starfire even as the orange-skinned girl ran her fingertips over Raven’s painted pussy. Thankfully, Starfire eventually stopped. Of course, the reason she stopped was because Raven had gotten wet enough that Starfire’s fingers were making audible squelching sounds as she stroked Raven’s folds. And that the boys were starting to look around for the source of the noise.  
  
Still, she had stopped, and that meant Raven was getting some relief. Or, at least, not getting her pussy toyed with anymore. She would gladly have taken the other kind of relief, the sort that had made her scream around a thick cock last night. Raven supposed she had to be glad that her leotard was thick enough to hide how stiff her nipples were.  
  
And she had only just woken up. And the best way Raven had to masturbate was currently hanging around Starfire’s neck. Raven realized she had either better learn to cum from touching places other than her pussy. Or ask Starfire for help. Or try and go without, spending the rest of the day feeling the lust churning around in her gut.  
  
Raven really wasn’t sure which one she would pick.

*******

Starfire yawned as she collapsed into her bed. It had been a long day, full of adventure. A fire at an office building, a bank robbery, and an interview with the local gossip channel. Starfire had been helping people all day long, and she was ready for bed.  
  
Squirming underneath the sheets, Starfire turned over to look at the ceiling. Smiling, she thought about the events of the day. Yep, she had done good, and would hopefully do just as well tomorrow.  
  
But to do that, she needed sleep. And before she could go to sleep, there was just one thing she needed to do. One very important thing.  
  
Reaching over to the nightstand, Starfire grabbed the portal. Her orange fingers wrapped around it and she lifted it up to examine it. She smiled. Her wonderful friend Raven looked so pretty like this. Her grey petals inside the black ring, and behind the grey, a lovely, wet pink.  
  
Bringing the portal to her face, Starfire puckered her lips. She gave Raven a goodnight kiss. The kind of kiss that close friends would often give to each other back home, but here on Earth was called oral sex.  
  
And, therefore, supposed to be a shameful thing. Just another way humans needed to open their minds, in Starfire’s opinion. But since the only people who knew about her goodnight kisses were Starfire and Raven, Starfire hadn’t had to explain how natural what she was doing was.  
  
Starfire smiled to herself as she licked and sucked at Raven’s flower. Raven had such a wonderful taste, and one that came on so quickly. It rarely took any effort at all for Starfire to get Raven to be wet and willing. She knew that most human’s didn’t get this excited this quickly. Neither did Tamaranians, for that matter. It was one of the things that made Raven special to Starfire.  
  
Starfire slowly ran the tip of her tongue over Raven’s nub. While she couldn’t see the expression on Raven’s face, she could get an excellent idea of how it was affecting her friend by how quickly Raven’s petals opened up. Not by much, but just enough for Starfire to see inside them, and notice the drops of arousal forming inside and running down the pink walls.  
  
That was a really lovely sight. It was more than enough to make Starfire’s cock throb and start to harden, sliding out from her body to form a tent in her sheets. But Starfire ignored it. She had such wonderful dreams if she went to sleep while aroused.  
  
Starfire swallowed, savoring the taste of Raven’s flavor as it slid down her throat. Raven was so much fun to play with, Starfire thought. She had a wonderful taste, and equally wonderful reactions to Starfire stimulating her pussy.  
  
Starfire wondered when she would get a chance to really give Raven’s pussy a through licking when the two of them were in the same room. Raven could make the _cutest_ expressions and Starfire wanted to see how her face would scrunch up as Starfire licked and fingered her folds.  
  
In fact, there were all kinds of things Starfire wanted to do with Raven. Visiting the pet shop, for one. Starfire knew that neither she nor Raven should actually _own_ pets, but it was so fun to go play with the puppies and the cats for a while. And she knew Raven would love it too, even if her friend would never admit to it.  
  
Another thing Starfire wanted to do with Raven would be to take her along on one of the interviews Starfire usually did. She knew Raven didn’t care for cameras looking at her, but Starfire thought that if, before the cameras started rolling, she placed the portal around her cock, Raven would get a whole new appreciation for them. After all, who wouldn’t like being recorded as her pussy was filled with a nice thick rod? Starfire’s mother had done plenty of interviews like that, and if something was good enough for her beloved mother, then surely it was good enough for someone else.  
  
Starfire smiled as she thought of all the fun things she and Raven could do with each other. That thought brought up another one that had been bubbling in Starfire’s mind for a while. She and Raven were doing most of the same things that she and Nightwing had been doing. And they’d been called a couple, boyfriend, girlfriend. So did that mean that Raven and her were girlfriends now?  
  
Starfire wasn’t completely sure. The way they did things on Earth, or at least on the West Coast of the USA were a lot different from the way things were done back home. If only Raven was a Tamaranian and they were on Tamaran. Then Starfire could be sure about where the two of them stood.  
  
Starfire snorted. Or she could just ask. And she should, tomorrow morning. And if she wanted Raven to be in a good mood, she better do her best to give Raven as many pleasant dreams as she could.  
  
Starfire ran the tip of her tongue around Raven’s clitoris. She could feel how Raven’s lower lips were clenching down, trying to squeeze around the rod they thought should be inside her. With some awkward maneuvering, Starfire slid a finger inside her friend, letting Raven’s body do what it thought it should be doing.  
  
The pressure around Starfire’s finger was pleasant, though she knew that feeling it wrapped around her dick would feel even better. Starfire ran her finger around Raven’s insides before withdrawing it. Starfire held the portal up to the light and examined it closely.  
  
Starfire thought Raven was right on the verge of cumming. So Starfire placed one last kiss right on her lower lips and put the portal back down on her nightstand. Just like Starfire’s rod was achingly stiff and her pussy was soaking wet, Raven would also be feeling just as pent up.  
  
And neither of them would be getting an orgasm. For Starfire, that was because she had enough self-control to know how much better her sleep would be with arousal running through her system. And for Raven, it would be because she _couldn’t_ cum. Raven had admitted to Starfire that she needed her pussy and clit to get an orgasm, that her breasts and mouth and rear just weren’t enough. It was her pussy or nothing when it came to orgasms.  
  
And normally, Starfire was happy to give her very good friend all the orgasms she could ask for. But not now, not when they should both be getting plenty of sleep. Not when Starfire knew how fun it was to dream of so many things when she and Raven would be burning with lust.  
  
Starfire smiled as she closed her eyes. She hoped Raven enjoyed her nightly dreams as much as Starfire did. And how couldn’t she?  
*******  
Raven tugged at her bikini top, trying to adjust it. She didn’t tug too hard, though. As thin as the straps over her shoulders were, she didn’t want to accidently snap one.  
  
This bikini was a lot more daring than any of the other swimsuits Raven had worn. And as much as she would like to blame Starfire for her newly skimpy attire, Raven knew that would be a lie. Yes, Starfire had taken her out shopping for a new swimsuit. But Raven had been the one to take this black number off the rack.  
  
“You look wonderful, friend Raven,” Starfire said, beaming. She put away the pain and the brush before wrapping Raven in a hug. The embrace was a lot less tight than normal, and Raven knew why.  
  
“Thanks, Star,” Raven muttered, her breath making the red strands of Starfire’s hair briefly dance.  
  
Breaking the hug, Raven stepped back and took a deep breath. She could do this. She just had to step outside the changing booth and have some fun in the sun with her friends. Simple and easy. Nothing to it.  
  
Raven didn’t believe what she was telling herself. People would see and remember what she was wearing, and she had to hope that they saw her in a skimpy bikini. If they realized what she was actually wearing…  
  
To be fair, Raven’s top was a bikini. Admittedly, it had lace work done on the cups so that a lot of the skin on Raven’s breasts peeked out through the black material. At least her nipples were safely hidden from view. But there was also the cleavage. The top pressed Raven’s breasts together, and the white band connecting the cups together was the thickness of Raven’s finger. It did nothing to hide the valley formed.  
  
Raven knew from trying this on in the store that she would be bouncing and jiggling as she walked around. And while that had been fine (and a little exciting) in the store, Raven was feeling a lot more nervous (and a little excited) now.  
  
Of course, Raven better get used to bouncing. While her top did precious little to stop her breasts from swinging all over the place, it still did more than her bottom. Or, at least, the bottom she was wearing now. After all, Raven was only wearing the top half of the bikini she had bought. The bottom was sitting in her room back at the base. Only two things were protecting the modesty of her lower half. The portal, and black paint.  
  
Raven had to admit that Starfire had done a marvelously smooth job of painting her. Starfire’s steady hand had ensured that not a single drop of paint went anywhere it wasn’t supposed to. And so, Raven looked like she was wearng a matching bottom set to her top, both of them equally revealing.  
  
Raven looked down again at Starfire’s handiwork. Two thin gleaming lines of black paint traced their way over her hips, meeting in a small black triangle at her front that incorporated the circular portal. Raven was glad that she had never had any pubic hair. Instead, she was clean and smooth, which had made Starfire’s job a lot easier. Behind her, Raven could feel more paint drying, in the form of a not much larger inverted triangle. Somebody would need to get pretty close, and do a lot of staring, to tell that it was paint, not fabric. Raven was still worried.  
  
“Are you sure nobody will see my anus?” Raven asked, trying to look over her shoulder at her rear.  
  
“Absolutely,” Starfire assured her. “Your grezbeks,” she reached behind Raven to smack her ass, “are much too big.”  
  
That wasn’t the kind of reassurance Raven had wanted, but she would have to take what she could get. Squaring her shoulders, she got herself ready to step out onto the beach. Before she left, she looked Starfire over.  
  
As skimpy as Raven’s bikini looked, Starfire would still be drawing more attention. And not just because of her orange skin. Or because she would be spending at least part of her time flying overhead.  
  
Starfire’s pure white bikini showed far more skin than Raven’s. Even if Raven only counted the portion of the bikini that she was actually wearing against Starfire’s, it was still a close contest. Starfire used less material to cover a larger chest than Raven did. Raven was certain that Starfire’s nipples would be showing, and that her friend would only fix it once it had been repeatedly pointed out to her.  
  
Raven was more concerned with how Starfire was using her bikini, though. And what was inside it. Starfire had made sure Raven was watching when the Tamaranian had slid the portal in between her breasts. That was actually probably a fairly safe place for it, since what little material Starfire had up top was devoted to pushing her breasts together to form even more cleavage than Raven was sporting.  
  
Giving one last smile at Raven, Starfire opened the door and stepped out. Raven swallowed her nervousness and followed her, stepping out into the heat and the glare of the sun. Shielding her eyes, she looked around.  
  
Raven could see Beast Boy and Nightwing already down at the water’s edge. Cyborg had begged off, saying that sand and salt water didn’t go well with the machinery keeping him alive. Still, at least the rest of them could have some fun together. Along with the rest of the people here, since it _was_ a public beach.  
  
Stepping down onto the sand, Raven walked with Starfire down to join their friends. All the while, Raven kept on glancing at Starfire out of the corner of her eye. She was wondering when Starfire would start playing with the portal and what she would do. Raven was quite aware that Starfire could fuck her like a beast in heat, and nobody would know, since the portal would swallow up Starfire’s shaft and bury it inside Raven’s pussy.  
  
The question wasn’t if Raven would let Starfire do it. She knew the answer to that. The question was _when_ Starfire would start fucking Raven’s pussy in front of everyone, without anybody realizing it. And Raven didn’t have the slightest clue on when that would happen.  
  
Would it be while she was talking with Nightwing, and suddenly felt a thick shaft spear deep inside her? Would it be while she was sunbathing, and be forced to turn over and bury her face in a towel to stop from lewdly, loudly moaning? There were so many possible times Starfire could start fucking her, Raven couldn’t keep track of them all.  
  
“Hey Star, Rae,” Beast Boy said, bounding up to them. He did a double take at Raven. “Man, is the heat getting to you already?” He asked, staring at Raven’s red cheeks.  
  
“No, no, I’m fine,” Raven said, flushing a bit harder. Thankfully, Beast Boy accepted that. “Just looking forward to relaxing on the beach,” Raven continued, words tripping over themselves. “Let’s get into the water, alright?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, sure,” Beast Boy said, giving Raven a glance. “You joining us, Starfire?”  
“Not right now, friend Garfield,” Starfire said. “I think I’ll go and watch the people watching us.” She waved her hand at the people scattered through the beach-going crowd with cameras and recorders pointed towards the three of them.  
  
“Have fun,” Beast Boy said, his tone indicating how likely he thought that would be. “And remember, don’t sign anything!” Smiling at that, he turned and started wading out into the waves.  
  
Shrugging Raven followed him, turning her head to look at Starfire walking along the beach to the nearest of the rubberneckers. She had a feeling that Starfire wouldn’t be spending all that much time talking to people. She wondered if Starfire would wait until she had some privacy before pulling Raven’s portal out, or do it out in the open, hoping that nobody would realize what she was doing. Either option sounded exciting to Raven.  
  
As it happened, Starfire was the very model of restraint. Raven had even started getting a bit annoyed, constantly glancing over at the orange alien. Starfire was flitting from person to person, talking with them and smiling and not doing a thing with the portal tucked inside her cleavage. Raven glared at her. She was horny, and she was waiting for Starfire to start doing all the things she liked to do with Raven’s pussy.  
  
Lick it from top to bottom, run her fingers along it (Starfire was actually teaching Raven the Tamaranian alphabet, one fingerstroke at a time) or, and this was Raven’s favorite, using the portal to impale Raven on Starfire’s cock, no matter how far away the two of them were. There were all kinds of wonderful things Starfire could be doing, and she wasn’t. She was just chatting with an endless stream of people, while Raven got wet. And not just from the seawater splashing around her thighs.  
  
“You okay, Raven?” Nightwing asked. He looked kind of ridiculous, wearing a domino mask and swimtrunks, but very few of the women (and some men) on the beach were paying attention to his outfit. Instead, they were staring at the tanned muscles in between them. “If you want to go and hang out with Starfire, by all means,” he waved his hand over at Starfire, who’s giggles from something she was being shown carried over to them. Behind him, Beast Boy started creeping up on him, motioning Raven to stay quiet.  
  
“No, I’m good,” Raven said quickly. She had less than no interest in going over to be part of the social scene that Starfire loved. Hanging out with her teammates was enough social interaction for her.  
  
“You sure?” Nightwing asked, reaching behind himself and dunking Beast Boy into the water. “She is your girlfriend.”  
  
“Yeah, and we can be girlfriends alone, not in front of a few dozen strangers,” Raven replied, glancing over at Starfire, who was posing with some kids as their parents took pictures.  
  
“Suit yourself,” Nightwing said, just before Beast Boy reached up and pulled him down into the waves.  
  
That effectively ended the conversation between him and Raven. Raven went out a bit deeper into the ocean, until the waves were washing past her chest. She hoped that her top was sturdy enough not to get snapped by the waves. And, ice water suddenly running through her veins, that salt water couldn’t wash away the paint on the lower half of her body.  
  
A quick check let Raven sag in relief, the black paint still along her hips. Everything was still fine. And then she stiffened. She had just felt something brush against her walls.  
  
Whipping her head around, Raven stared at Starfire. The alien girl was too far away to make out many details, but Raven thought she was holding something in her hand as she talked with somebody. And Raven didn’t need to think very hard to guess what it was.  
  
Turning her head back to look out over the ocean, Raven took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself down, to not get too worked up over this. As if that was possible, with Starfire starting to play with her pussy.  
  
Right now it was just light strokes, a finger sliding around Raven’s lower lips. But she was sure that Starfire would escalate. Sliding a finger inside her, rubbing her clit, maybe even impaling Raven on her cock. The list of things Starfire could do to Raven from half a mile away were near endless.  
  
And, best of all, she was _finally_ actually doing something. Though that was a thought Raven would deny even to herself.

*******

*Whap*  
  
“Six!”  
  
*Whap*  
  
“Seven!  
  
*Whap*  
  
“Eight!”  
  
*Whap*  
  
“Nine!”  
  
“Last one, friend Raven.”  
  
*Whap*  
  
“Ten! Ten!” Raven panted as her head fell forward.  
  
“There we go,” Starfire said soothingly, lightly running her hand over Raven’s exposed, red ass. “Do you feel better about yourself now, Raven?”  
  
There was a moment’s pause as Raven raggedly breathed in. Then she lifted her head and turned it to look at Starfire.  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Starfire. I’m feeling,” she hissed through her teeth as Starfire caressed her red rear, “much better about myself.”  
  
Starfire nodded. She still didn’t entirely get it. Raven had come to her and said that she had made a big mistake. But even though she had repeatedly explained why it had been bad, Starfire still didn’t see what the problem with going out to have fun with Bumblebee was.  
  
In fact, Starfire thought that shooting a porn video while pretending she was an actor playing _as_ Starfire sounded pretty fun. She wished Raven had invited her along, and that was really the only thing wrong with it that Starfire could see. But Raven had insisted that she had done something bad to Starfire, and practically begged Starfire to punish her. Something about cheating on her, as if there was anything wrong with having consensual sex with strangers without telling your lover beforehand.  
  
Raven had said she _needed_ to be punished, and that Starfire was the only one she trusted to do it right. Starfire had told Raven that she didn’t see anything wrong with it, but Raven had insisted. So Starfire had bent Raven over her lap and started spanking her.  
  
Starfire knew there were plenty of other ways to punish somebody. But she had a feeling that Raven wanted to be punished, and punished by Starfire, for more reasons than simple guilt. Starfire opened up one of the pouches on her utility belt. Pulling out the portal, she looked into it.  
  
Smiling, Starfire then looked up at Raven. The cheeks on Raven’s face were heating up to the same shade of red as the ones Starfire was caressing. Starfire turned the portal so Raven could examine her pussy. Her wet, aroused pussy.  
  
“Friend Raven, I’m not sure my punishment is having the effect you want it to have.”  
  
Raven made a spluttering noise at that as Starfire continued.  
  
“But if you think you still need to be punished,” Raven nodded rapidly, “then I have something I want you to do while I’m spanking you.”  
  
Starfire grabbed one of Raven’s hands from behind her back and placed the portal in it. Raven craned her head to look at it before turning her gaze to Starfire.  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean,” Raven said in an uncertain voice. “Why do you think I’m enjoying the punishment?” Her fingers closed around the portal, hiding her traitorous pussy.  
  
“Because your tezthan is wet?” Starfire replied, raising the obvious point. “There’s nothing wrong with that, though! Plenty of people back home enjoy getting their maxel kishing. If I had known you were one of them, I would have-!”  
  
Raven had started waving her hands, stopping Starfire from fully detailing what she would have done to and for Raven. Raven looked up at Starfire, her blush steadily darkening.  
  
“That’s, that’s, you’re totally wrong,” Raven said, completely flustered. Starfire could only recall seeing her girlfriend so discomposed once or twice, always in much more serious situations than this. “I wasn’t, I’m not- You’re seeing things, okay Star? I’m not getting turned on from being spanked.”  
  
Starfire glanced down at Raven’s lower body. Her grey legs were tightly pressed together. And right where Raven’s chest was, Starfire could feel two hard points digging into her bare thigh. She decided to take a different approach.  
  
“I believe you, friend Raven,” Starfire said. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment behind Raven’s eyes, but she had to be seeing things. Surely Raven wouldn’t lie to her. “But your punishment isn’t over yet.”  
  
Raven tensed up beneath her, an odd expression appearing on her face. Starfire put one hand on a red cheek, lightly squeezing it and drawing a gasp from Raven. Starfire took a moment to appreciate just how nice Raven’s rear felt underneath her, her fingers sinking deep into the flesh.  
  
“I’ll be spanking you again. But this time, instead of blowing the counts, I want you to lick your tezthan. Understand?” Starfire gave Raven her best warm but stern glare. It wasn’t a very good one, but oh well.  
  
“I, I,” Raven stammered, looking shiftily from side to side “Alright. I’ll do it.” There was a hungry note in her voice that Starfire approved of. Everyone should look forward to some good sex.  
  
“I’m glad,” Starfire said, smiling down at Raven. Raven nodded before dropping her head down and lifting her hand up to meet it. “I don’t know how much you have to be punished,” there was tremble through Raven’s body, “so this may go on some time. Let me know if you need to stop, okay friend Raven?”  
  
“Mmph,” Raven said. Her face was pressed against the portal.  
  
Taking it as agreement, Starfire raised her hand back up. She paused for a moment to look down at the bottom she was about to spank. It really was a nice bottom. Round and soft and perfect. Starfire felt kind of bad about turning it red instead of grey, but if Raven thought she needed to be punished, then Starfire supposed she didn’t have a choice but to help out her girlfriend.  
  
Letting her hand fall, Starfire watched closely. She wasn’t a dom, far from it! She didn’t like causing her lovers pain, even if they found pleasure in it. But she had to admit there was really something interesting in watching Raven’s butt jiggle with each slap. That, and Raven’s moan of pain sounded so similar to her moan of pleasure when Starfire was buried inside of her.  
  
Starfire looked out of the corner of her eye, just enough to make sure that Raven did indeed lick her pussy like she was supposed to. After all, what kind of punishment would it be if Raven didn’t… lick… her sopping wet slit. Even Starfire was aware of how illogical a thought that was. What kind of punishment would it be if Raven didn’t do what she was told. There. That was much better.  
  
And Starfire had to admit that she was disappointed. Raven didn’t give her pussy a very enthusiastic lick. In fact, it wasn’t a lick at all, just a kiss. And not an exciting kiss, at that. Sometimes, when Raven and Starfire kissed, it was like Raven was going to melt into her. But this, it was more like the time Raven had kissed Cyborg on the (metal) cheek. It just wasn’t what Starfire had in mind.  
  
“Raven!” Starfire forced a note of firmness into her voice and slapped the upturned ass in front of her. “I told you to lick your tezthan! Do it right!”  
  
Raven flinched underneath Starfire’s tone of voice. But she nodded, looking back out of the corner of her eye at Starfire.  
  
“A-alright, Starfire,” she said shakily. She had an alien tone in her voice, like she was half-afraid of what she was supposed to do and half looking forward to it.  
  
Starfire could see why, of course. She had never had the chance to lick her own slit, and, even though she had a pretty good idea of how to entertain women of several different species, she would still be nervous if she had been asked to do it to herself. But she had given Raven an order as part of her punishment, so that meant it had to be carried out. Starfire nodded firmly, telling herself that again to try and make it stick.  
  
It also stuck with Raven. This time when Starfire spanked her, Raven gave herself an actual lick. Not a very big one admittedly, like she was trying a new food to see if she liked it. But Raven was still sticking her tongue through a portal to lick her own flower.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, Starfire spanked her girlfriend again. And again. She fell into a comfortable, easy rhythm. A blow, a lick and another blow. Raven’s started squirming around on Starfire’s lap again and her nipples, which had softened a bit, quickly hardened into points pressing against Starfire’s leg again.  
  
Raven put a bit more effort into it, actually keeping her tongue pressed against herself long enough to get a taste. And while, unnoticed drool dripping down from her chin to splatter on the floor of Starfire’s apartment, it still wasn’t exactly what Starfire was picturing. Thankfully, she was willing to help her girlfriend out.  
  
Starfire urged Raven on. She placed one hand on Raven’s head, curling her fingers in Raven’s short, dark hair. She lightly pushed forward, even as she delivered another swat to Raven’s rear. Which caused an admirable jiggle, but Starfire didn’t have time to properly appreciate it right now.  
  
“Use more of force, Raven,” Starfire urged. “Gembal all along it, like it’s a whehow!” She pushed Raven’s head forward, trying to grind it against the portal.  
  
Raven did her best to comply, spurred on by another spank. She moaned as she licked, using more passion with each stroke. Leaning to the side, Starfire closely examined her technique. It wasn’t as skilled as what Starfire could do, and there still wasn’t the passion Starfire wanted to see. She raised her hand up, and let it fall, palm bouncing off Raven’s rear.  
  
“Kiss it like the kissing of me,” Starfire said, trying to explain how Raven should attend to her own set of lower lips. “Don’t you want to feel good, after,” she spanked Raven again, “all of this?”  
  
Under Starfire’s urging and directions, Raven got better and better at licking her own pussy. She used her tongue more and more, until she was actually eating herself out, arousal splattering on her chin as she moaned from one set of lips into the other.  
  
Starfire, on the other hand, was using less and less force with her spankings. She wanted to see just how enthusiastic Raven could get while eating herself out and distracting her with pain wouldn’t help that. Eventually, Starfire wasn’t doing anything more than caressing Raven’s dull red ass, letting her fingers sink into the flesh as she watched her girlfriend.  
  
Starfire didn’t think Raven had noticed that she was no longer getting spanked. She was _very_ caught up in licking herself, filling the room with lewd sounds as she ran her tongue along her folds and clitoris. Even from here, Starfire could see how wet Raven’s pussy was. She hoped her girlfriend managed to make herself cum soon.  
  
Starfire slowly, lovingly groped Raven’s ass, feeling the muscle and fat slide underneath her fingers. She was feeling pretty horny herself, but didn’t even think of pulling her cock out. Right now was all about Raven, and making sure she felt… Honestly, Starfire wasn’t sure if Raven still remembered that she was supposed to be getting punished or not. But so long as Raven was having fun doing this, it was alright.  
  
Starfire hoped that Raven managed to bring herself to a screaming orgasm. Starfire had never gotten the chance to see someone scream into their own folds as they came, and she was interested in seeing the exact details. And Raven was certainly making enough noise for such a thing to happen. Her moans were even louder than the slurping sounds of her tongue parting her folds.  
  
Starfire slowly rubbed Raven’s ass as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Leaning down, Starfire put her mouth right next to Raven’s ear.  
  
“Come on, friend Raven. Just a little bit more.” She remembered something from a piece of spanking porn she had watched months ago. “Do it and you’ll be a good girl. Don’t you want that?”  
  
It appeared Raven did as she cried out. Her tongue shot out and pressed against her clit just for a second. And that was enough. Raven started to cum, bucking on Starfire’s lap as her girlfriend groped her ass. Raven barely managed to keep the portal pressed against her mouth, getting one last lick in before she lost the control to do so.  
  
Starfire smiled as Raven’s lower face got completely covered with her own arousal. The liquid gleamed in the light, making Raven’s face appear all sparkly. Starfire thought it was a good look for her, and wondered how else it could be replicated.  
  
Raven twitched on Starfire’s lap, a wide, goofy smile appearing on her face. Starfire reached and ran a hand along Raven’s bare back, gently but firmly pressing down. Raven made a soft sound of contentment at that.  
  
“You looked so pretty doing that, friend Raven,” Starfire said. “And it felt of good too, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Raven replied drowsily.  
  
“Good,” Starfire said, coming to a quick, easy decision. “From now on, we’ll be doing that a lot more often, okay? Okay.” She didn’t give Raven a chance to argue, sure that she wouldn’t try anyways.  
  
Starfire smiled. Raven would surely enjoy the chance to taste her own fruit more often.

*******

Raven staggered down the hallway, clutching the wall for support. Her legs felt like jelly and she could barely concentrate enough to put one foot in front of the other. There was a spring of pink lust welling up inside her mind, and it took all of Raven’s swiftly vanishing mental strength to avoid giving into it.  
  
“Mmmm!” Raven slapped a hand over her mouth to try and silence her groans. It was hard, so very hard.  
  
Raven was desperately looking for Starfire. She had no idea where her girlfriend was, she just knew that she needed to get Starfire to stop. Or maybe go even harder, she wasn’t sure yet.  
  
Raven had been sitting in her room, studying a grimoire when she had felt something enter her pussy. There hadn’t been any warning. One moment she had been reading, the next, a thick, hard dick was buried inside her pussy. Raven had straightened up, eyes widening as she had felt the cock, Starfire’s surely, quickly reach deep inside her. Then it had gone out, and then plunged right back in.  
  
Raven wanted to blame Starfire for this, though it was rather hard to, since she had been wet long before Starfire had started to fuck her. Raven was often wet lately. And there were several reasons for it.  
  
One was the thought that, at any minute, Starfire could do something to her. Finger her or fuck her or tape a vibrator to her clit and then stuff the toy and the portal in her pocket. The possibilities were as endless as they were arousing.  
  
Of course, it actually happening was a bit different than her daydreams. For one, Starfire was really going it at. The way her cock had pounded in and out of Raven’s stretched, wet pussy, she must have been going as fast as she could have. It had been so intense Raven hadn’t even been able to walk at first, just lay on the ground twitching as she felt herself get stuffed with cock again and again.  
  
And then it had stopped. Starfire’s dick had stayed buried inside her, without even a hint of movement. And it had been like that for over twenty minutes now. Raven had spent ten of those twenty minutes lying on the floor of her bedroom, trying to get herself together. And also masturbating, fingers groping her chest as the aftereffects of Starfire’s sudden, brutal, wonderful pounding had raced through her body.  
  
And Raven _had_ managed to cum. She had thrashed around on the floor, trying to gag herself as she squeezed down on the thick shaft buried deep inside her. When she had finally stopped cumming, it had still taken her awhile before she was able to get up. She had spent the time staring at the ceiling, panting for breath and trying to adjust to the cock that was still inside her pussy.  
  
After that, Raven had left the room and gone looking for her girlfriend. And thirty seconds later, she was back in room, blushing. She had forgotten she had been reading naked.  
  
Raven’s clothing had been on a downward trend lately. If she was by herself, or sometimes just with Starfire, she just didn’t see the point in wearing a lot of clothing. After all, she was tough enough to withstand the minor bumps and bruises that clothing would protect her from. And there was something so freeing about not being wrapped underneath layer after layer of cloth.  
  
Raven was aware that she had picked up this idea from Starfire, who wore clothes based on how good they made her look, instead of how much they covered. But she could see her girlfriend’s point, and, anyways, given the black portal that was hovering over Raven’s crotch, she was still technically decent anyways.  
  
Despite Raven’s justifications to herself about why it was oaky to spend time by herself stark naked, she still wanted to wear clothes where anybody else besides Starfire (and not even her, all of the time) could see her. So she had ducked back into her room and thrown on some clothes. A black t-shirt that was a size too small, which just meant that it was tight enough Raven didn’t need a bra, and a pair of shorts that were small enough Raven couldn’t fasten the top button. Well, good enough.  
  
Raven’s modest desire for modesty did have some consequences she only realized too late, though. She was still horny, and Starfire’s thick cock was still buried inside her. The thought of her teammates seeing her in her current outfit didn’t do anything to calm the heat inside her.  
  
So Raven was stumbling down the hallways of the base, looking for her girlfriend. She wasn’t sure what she would do when she found Starfire. Either tell her to take her dick out of Raven’s pussy, or fuck her hard enough that all of the lust inside Raven was burned out. One or the other.  
  
After doing a round of the likely places for Starfire to be, Raven was starting to worry. She couldn’t find Starfire, and she was getting hornier and hornier. The bottom of her shorts was starting to get wet, and not just because Beast Boy had stopped to chat with her.  
  
Raven hadn’t been at her best for that conversation. Both the cock buried inside her wet pussy, and the way Beast Boy’s eyes had kept on flicking over her body before coming back up to her face hadn’t helped her concentration. And, of course, he hadn’t seen Starfire.  
  
Raven had left that conversation unsatisfied and horny, aware that Beast Boy was watching her leave. Raven told herself not to put a swing in her step as she walked away, that she shouldn’t swing her hips from side to side to emphasize just how badly her shorts contained her rear. She wasn’t sure how good of a job she had did.  
  
Raven was weaving from side to side as she walked through the base’s halls. It was so hard to concentrate. All she wanted to do was hump against something to get some relief, pressing her needy clit and wet pussy against a couch arm or something to let her cum. It wouldn’t work of course, not with the portal blocking the way. But her body didn’t know that, and kept on telling her it needed relief.  
  
Raven was good at denying herself, but it was still tough, feeling the lust bubbling inside her with every step. More and more of her attention was drawn inwards, aching at the arousal that she so desperately needed satisfied. Raven was a mess, and she would do pretty much anything for some relief.  
  
Finally, Raven found Starfire up on the roof, chatting with Cyborg. Raven groaned inwardly. Of course Starfire was with someone. That meant there was no way Raven could come out and ask Starfire to fuck her.  
  
But they had both seen her, and Starfire was waving her over. With a smile that was more like a grimace, Raven walked over to them. She flushed as Cyborg looked over her outfit and raised the one eyebrow he _could_ raise.  
  
“Greetings, Raven!” Starfire cheerfully called out, stepping forward to wrap Raven in a tight hug.  
  
Raven squeaked at that, but returned the hug. She kept her hands pressed against Starfire’s back, feeling her girlfriend’s warm skin through the open spots on her purple outfit. Starfire wasn’t quite so restrained.  
  
Starfire’s hands went straight for Raven’s ass. She squeezed down, making Raven squeak. She flushed as Cyborg raised his eyebrow again as he stared at Starfire’s back and Raven’s head. Then Starfire gave Raven an even more aggressive hug.  
  
Starfire’s leg slipped in between Raven’s, her thigh pressing against Raven’s crotch. Raven bit back a moan. The portal was covering the bits she would need to be able to masturbate, but there was still just enough left outside for Starfire’s thigh to make Raven want more.  
  
Before Raven could blurt out a request to get fucked right on the rooftop, Starfire stepped back. As Raven tried to get her breath back, she looked at her girlfriend. She could just barely make out a few signs that Starfire was aroused, but she was handling it far better than Raven was.  
  
“I’m so joy of filled that you’re here, friend Raven,” Starfire said. “Friend Cyborg and I were just talking about what to do for the rest of the day, and we’d love for you to come along too.”  
  
“Damn right,” Cyborg said, giving Raven a lazy wave. “The more the merrier. How do you feel about going to see a movie? _Friday the Thirteenth XIII_ is showing, thought we’d go see it and have a good laugh.”  
  
Raven opened her mouth to share her opinion of the quality of _any_ movie that had already had eleven sequels before it. But then she stopped, realizing something. A movie theater was pretty dark. And if Cyborg sat on one side of Raven while Starfire sat on the other, then Starfire could finally give Raven the hard fucking she needed without anyone noticing.  
  
Sure, Cyborg would probably interpret Raven’s squirming as being scared of a movie that wouldn’t frighten a nervous two-year old. But if it meant that Raven could cum, and she was certain she would be able to manage that in the hour and a half or so of the movie, it would be worth it. Raven could go about her business, free and clear, knowing that she had gotten two great orgasms out of the way and that she wouldn’t be feeling Starfire’s hot, hard cock inside her for the rest of the day.  
  
“Sure, I’ll come along,” Raven said, trying to sound casual.  
  
Now she would just need to convince Starfire to actually fuck her, instead of spending the rest of the day just walking around, feeling her dick getting massaged by Raven’s needy cunt. But how hard could it be to convince someone as indulgent as Starfire to have a bit of fun?

*******

“Goodbye, friend Cyborg!” Starfire said, enthusiastically waving goodbye to the young superhero.  
  
Right next to her was Raven. Starfire thought Raven had an absolutely lovely expression on her face as she shifted her weight from one leg to another. Starfire could tell that Raven had something she wanted to say to her as soon as they got away from the crowd of people leaving the movie theater.  
  
Starfire had enjoyed the movie. Full of gasps and shocks and excellent reasons to hold on tightly to Raven’s arm. And her enjoyment of the entire thing had been heightened by the way Raven’s wet pussy had been squeezing down on her shaft for the entire time.  
  
Starfire enjoyed a good edging session, and so far she had gone most of the day without an orgasm. Whereas Raven _had_ cum and was handling it much less well than Starfire. She had been very upset when Starfire had refused to fuck her during the movie, instead concentrating on watching the spectacle and eating a jumbo sized bowl of chocolate popcorn before the movie trailers had finished.  
  
It had been nice, spending two hours sitting next to Raven. And feeling Raven’s muscles squeezing her cock, trying to get her to cum. Starfire could tell how aroused her girlfriend was, and not just because of how wet the walls wrapped around her dick were. The red blush on Raven’s cheeks and the sweat dribbling down her face also told the story.  
  
Starfire had really enjoyed her time with Raven and Cyborg, and was looking forward to the rest of the date with just Raven. She had such fun things planned, and had an excellent plan to wrap everything up. She was sure Raven would be so happy once the date was done and Starfire started actually fucking her.  
  
Turning to Raven, Starfire took both of her hands in her own. Smiling, she started tugging, leading Raven along. Her booted feet floated a few inches off the ground as she did so.  
  
“Come on, friend Raven, we’ll be late for the tenmath!”  
  
“The, the what?” Raven asked. She seemed to be a bit out of sorts and distracted, but Starfire was sure that was nothing some tender, loving affection wouldn’t solve.  
  
“The, the…” Starfire was suddenly aware that she didn’t know the English to describe where she had set up the appointment. “Follow me and I’ll show you.”  
  
“Can’t we, uh, stop for a bit?” Raven asked, craning her head to look for something. “I’m feeling a bit, uh, because of, um…” She trailed off and Starfire’s brow furrowed.  
  
“You mean you are horny because- mmph!”  
  
With a speed Starfire really hadn’t expected, Raven had leaped forward and slapped her hand over Starfire’s mouth. Raven’s eyes were wide, the lust that had been fogging them momentarily cleared away.  
  
“Yes, yes, don’t say anything more!” Raven hurriedly said, glancing around at the crowd that was giving them strange looks. Coughing, Raven lowered her hands and reflexively tried to adjust her t-shirt like it was her leotard.  
  
“Um, right, yes,” Starfire said, still a bit confused. If Raven was dressed like that, was it really so bad if Starfire talked about the special arrangement they had? “The, um, grekan is this way,” she said, pointing.  
  
Leading the way, Starfire brought Raven through several city blocks, until they finally arrived. Looking up at the sign, Raven frowned.  
  
“Black and Gold Ink and Piercings? Starfire, what is this place?”  
  
Starfire frowned. She had been hoping that Raven wouldn’t ask that question. Not because she didn’t want Raven to know, but because Starfire’s grasp of English wasn’t really up for explaining it. And apparently Raven’s grasp of English wasn’t up for it, either, if she couldn’t understand what she was reading.  
  
“It is, um,” Starfire gestured with her hands, trying to get her thoughts across, “They are doing the things to bodies, uh, they uh…” Starfire trailed off, looking at Raven’s blank gaze of incomprehension. “Come in, the workers of the place can tell us!”  
  
Hesitantly, Raven followed Starfire into the shop. Inside, a very large man stood up from a chair and smiled at them. He was a living example of what the parlor had to offer.  
  
“Hello, Starfire, miss. I’m Tony Jones. Here for the appointment you set up?”  
  
“Yes, friend artist,” Starfire said cheerfully. Nudging Raven forward, Starfire pranced over to one of the chairs and sat down in it. “Could you explain to friend Raven what we are doing?”  
  
“Sure,” the man said. He turned to Raven and clapped his hands together. “You’re both here for some piercings, right? A pair of nipple bars and a clit stud, Starfire told me?”  
  
“Yes!” Starfire cheerily agreed. Leaning forward, she directed her best pleading eyes at Raven. “Come on Raven, don’t you want to do this? We would look so nice with matching jewelry! And Mister Antonio here said that it would increase out sexual sensitivity!” For some reason, he started coughing when Starfire said that.  
  
“I’m not sure this counts as jewelry,” Raven said, looking from side to side. Her hands ran along the insides of her bare thighs momentarily before she straightened up, putting them behind her back. “Will it hurt?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Antonio said chuckling. Raven glared at him as he raised his hands. “No, no, it shouldn’t. I’ll rub on a local anesthetic, so you won’t feel a thing as I actually do it. It _will_ wear off, though, and you’ll probably feel some discomfort for the net couple of days. Nothing some aspirin shouldn’t solve.”  
  
“I… okay, I’ll do it,” Raven said, straightening her back. “So, uh, do I strip right here in front of you?” Starfire thought she was the only one who knew Raven well enough to catch the hopeful hint in her voice.  
  
“If you want,” Antonio said, giving Raven an odd look. “I do have one of those privacy screens doctors use for when I do your clitoris. I’ll go get it and my tools while you disrobe.”  
  
He wandered off somewhere while Raven and Starfire started tugging at their clothing. Starfire appreciated how hard Raven’s nipples were as her girlfriend took off her shirt. They’d look even better once there were small barbells on either side of them.  
  
It didn’t take long for either of them to strip naked. Soon, all that was left were the two portals over both of their crotches. Reaching down, Starfire grabbed her end. She slowly pulled it off of her dick, making Raven gasp and moan as Starfire’s cock left her.  
  
Once the portal was off, Starfire started retracting her shaft, letting it fold up inside her body so that Antonio could have better access to her clit. Raven moved her portal as well, tucking it into a pocket. Starfire was just starting to admire how wet and parted Raven’s lower lips were when Antonio came back in, carrying a tray.  
  
“The two of you are ready to go? Well, here are the piercings Starfire picked out. If you approve of them, Raven?”  
  
Starfire hoped Raven would. She had looked for a while to find a place that offered colored piercings, a dark grey for Raven and orange for her. Starfire could see all six of the piercings, inside the little bowls filled with a sterilizing agent. Raven leaned forward in the chair she was sitting on to examine them.  
  
As she looked at the tray, both Starfire and Antonio looked at Raven’s body. Antonio’s gaze was one of professional interest, while Starfire was focusing on how sexy her girlfriend was. Starfire smiled as she looked over Raven’s soft, curvy body. She sure was lucky to have someone like her.  
  
“Okay, it looks good,” Raven announced, sitting back in her chair. As she did so, she lifted her legs up and put them on the leg rests, exposing her crotch to Antonio.  
  
“I’m glad you like them,” he said. “We’ll do you first, then Miss Starfire.”  
  
The procedure went quickly and flawlessly, though Raven did look up at the ceiling each time the piercings were actually inserted. Soon, Antonio stepped, letting both Raven and Starfire look down at the new metal globes framing Raven’s nipples and nub. Starfire smiled, noting how erect all three of them were. Raven obviously enjoyed showing off for a stranger.  
  
“There. Done perfectly, if I say so myself,” Antonio said, stripping off his gloves and putting on a new pair. “And now for you?” He asked, turning towards Starfire.  
  
“Yes please!” Starfire said, spreading her legs widely.  
  
Antonio started out the same way he had with Raven, rubbing the anesthetic pad onto Starfire’s nipple and then picking up a needle. After that, things started to go wrong. He placed the needle point slightly below Starfire’s stiff nipple, and pushed. The needle slid to one side, moving in a line along Starfire’s breast. Frowning, Antonio tried again, and just got the needle to go in a different direction.  
  
“Um, I’m not sure what to say,” Antonio said, sitting back. “Your skin, it’s not, uh,” he held the needle up, closely examining the point.  
  
“Oh!” Raven said, slapping her forehead. “It’s because Starfire’s a Tamaranian. Her skin’s tougher than a human’s!”  
  
Starfire sighed, upset with herself that she hadn’t remembered that before now. She looked at Antonio, who had sat back on his stool.  
  
“Could you be using some more force?” Starfire asked. She really wanted to match Raven.  
  
“No, no I don’t think so,” Antonio said slowly. “That doesn’t sound safe for you. I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing so, there’s too much risk of damaging your breast. I’ll offer you a refund, of course.”  
  
Sighing in disappointment, Starfire slumped back in her chair. She didn’t think there would be a tattoo parlor that catered to superhumanly tough people, and she couldn’t fly back to Tamaran to get it done there. Just as Starfire was starting to feel properly sorry for herself, there was a pat on her arm.  
  
“Don’t worry, Star,” Raven said, leaning across from her chair. “I’m sure we can find something else that would work.” She was still naked, and the metal of her piercings gleamed in the light. The sight was enough to raise Starfire’s spirits.  
  
“You’re right, friend Raven,” Starfire said. “Thank you for all the hard work,” she added, turning towards Antonio. “I’m sorry you couldn’t do me properly!”  
  
“Not at all, not at all,” Antonio said, waving his hands. “It’s still a honor to have two superheroes visit my store.”  
  
“Come on Starfire,” Raven said, reaching out for her clothing. “Let’s go home. I’m sure I can find a way to help console you.”

*******

Raven sat on her bed, looking up at Starfire. Her girlfriend was smiling widely, clasping her hands together beneath her chin. That look spelled trouble, though it was the kind of trouble Raven found herself enjoying.  
  
The cool air of the room felt good on Raven’s skin. And there was a lot of skin on display. Raven wasn’t wearing a stich of clothing, the entirety of her grey, curvy body on display. The only thing hiding anything was the black portal just in front of her lower lips.  
  
Raven was letting her hands wander over her body. They kept on returning to her breasts, her fingertips gliding over her stiff nipples and the small grey metal balls at either side. Her nipples were almost always stiff now, the piercings keeping her horny.  
  
At least, they were part of the reason Raven was always horny. There was also the way she let so many people, both her friends and complete strangers see her body, stuffed into the tightest, skimpiest clothing she could buy. And that Starfire found fingering or fucking or licking her pussy excellent stress relief, and rarely bothered to tell Raven when she was about to do so.  
  
Raven was in a constant haze of arousal, and she had Starfire to thank for it. And she was thankful, really. It was fun in a way that she would never have thought, to have Starfire doing these things to her. Including whatever idea had meant Starfire had come up to Raven’s room with a pair of scissors.  
  
“It will be so fun, will it not?” Starfire asked.  
  
“Maybe?” Raven replied. “You still haven’t told me what you’re thinking of.”  
  
“Oh! Right!” Starfire’s cheeks turned a darker orange. “I was thinking, that with your kasha hidden away,” she waved at Raven’s pussy and the black portal hiding it, “that there’s no reason you clothing needs to cover it! We could use some blades of cutting and make holes in your ribaths and polurs!”  
  
Raven parsed what Starfire was saying and then blushed heavily. Go around… everywhere, really? With a hole cut in her black leotard? That would mean everyone could see her pussy, hidden only by the portal!  
  
Of course, everyone had the chance to see her pussy anyway by that logic, since it would only be hidden by her leotard. But somehow, the thought of removing a circle of cloth on all her outfits felt a lot sluttier to Raven then it really should.  
  
Raven pressed her legs together tightly, feeling them quiver. The thought was seriously arousing. That if her concentration ever wavered, the portal could disappear and everyone would be able to see her wet pussy, her parted lips weeping arousal.  
  
“Do it,” Raven said, nodding hurriedly. “You can do it, Starfire.”  
  
“Thank you, friend Raven!” Starfire said cheerfully. She flew in to wrap Raven in a tight, rib-creaking hug. “You will look so pretty once I’m done!”  
  
Starfire broke the hug much too quickly for Raven’s taste. Humming to herself, Starfire spun around and flew across to the closet, hauling it open to reveal the half-dozen identical black leotards Raven had. Grabbing them all, and opening up Raven’s underwear drawer to grab her panties, she dumped them all on Raven’s bed.  
  
Raven wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing. There was only the one pair of scissors, and, for that matter, the material of her leotards was tough enough Raven wasn’t sure she was strong enough to cut them anyways.  
  
Also, Raven was horny, and would much rather be working on an orgasm instead of arts and crafts. But how to go about it? Starfire obviously couldn’t fuck her _and_ modify her wardrobe. Maybe Raven should use some of the toys she had picked up.  
  
Opening a drawer, Raven pulled out a pair of egg vibrators. The pink ovals were both attached to long cords that ran down to a control unit. It was the work of a moment to tape both vibrators to Raven’s nipples and turn them on.  
  
The toys jolted to life, and Raven instantly moaned. It had been a wonderful surprise to discover that her piercings made the effects of the vibrators that much more potent. It was like they reflected the vibrations back into Raven’s body, adding to what was already there. It was rarely enough to let Raven cum, but it felt _amazing_.  
  
“Are you having fun, friend Raven?” Starfire asked, looking up from her work.  
  
She had already cut a hole in one of Raven’s pair of panties. Unfortunately, it was a rather messy hole, with a long tear headed towards where Raven’s right thigh would have been. Raven winced at the sight, and was glad that Starfire had started with one of Raven’s least favorite pairs. That still didn’t mean she was happy about it.  
  
“I’ll be happier if you leave me any clothes to wear,” Raven said, her fondness for Starfire not entirely eliminating the snap in her voice.  
  
“Sorry!” Starfire said. “I know what went wrong, though! Next pair will be of all right.”  
  
Skeptically eyeing Starfire, Raven sank back down to her bed. She let herself get lost in the feeling of the vibrators buzzing against her nipples and her hands running over her body. She still made sure to keep an eye on Starfire as the Tamaranian moved on to leotards.  
  
Raven started squirming around on the bed as the toys worked their magic on her. Speaking of magic, she toyed ( _hah_ , she mentally laughed) with the idea of conjuring up some dildoes to use on her lower holes. She thought she just might be able to get one to appear on the thin gap between the portal and her pussy. And maybe another one for her ass.  
  
No, Raven decided. She had implicitly agreed to certain limitations when she gave the portal to Starfire. And the biggest one was that her pussy was no longer hers to play with. Starfire could do what Starfire wanted to with it, and it wasn’t for Raven to try to find a workaround.  
  
Any suggestion that there was less logic and more arousal involved in making that decision was obviously ridiculous.  
  
As for just doing her ass, Raven didn’t like the sound of that. Spanking, sure, getting spanked felt amazing. But getting fucked in the ass, without involving her pussy? Raven just wasn’t a fan of that.  
  
So it seemed she would have to be satisfied with the vibrators, and maybe putting on a good enough show that Starfire was tempted enough to abandon her project and come fuck her. Something Raven would put pretty good odds on. Starfire wasn’t one to say no to sex.  
  
“Uh, mmh, ah, ah!”  
  
Raven moaned more than she normally would, trying to entice Starfire to look up from her modifications of Raven’s clothes and at the grey-skinned woman rolling around in sexual ecstasy. For once, it didn’t seem to be working. Starfire remained bent over Raven’s leotards, scissors flashing as she cut holes in them. Raven pouted at the lack of attention, an act she would _never_ admit to doing.  
  
“Friend Raven, are you ready?”  
  
Raven lifted her head from the pillow to look at Starfire. Her girlfriend was holding up a leotard and smiling at Raven. Raven sat up to get a better look at it. Then she gasped and quickly turned off the vibrators that had been working at her nipples.  
  
Grabbing the leotard, Raven looked down at the modification Starfire had made. She swallowed nervously. That sure was a hole alright. It was right were her pussy would be, the fabric barely held together by two thin strands on either side of the hole. Raven hoped they were sturdy enough to stay in place. She didn’t like the thought of trying to explain to her team how the bottom of her leotard was flapping in the breeze yet there was still a black circle over her crotch.  
  
“Try it on, try it on!” Starfire urged, clapping her hands together.  
  
Raven did so, hopping off the bed to put the leotard on. First she had to remove the vibrators, tossing them down to the bed and wincing at the feeling of the tape being pulled off her sensitive breasts. Then she slipped into the leotard, feeling the familiar press of fabric against her body.  
  
“Yip!”  
  
Raven slammed her hands over her mouth, embarrassed beyond words that she had actually made a sound like that. Even if Starfire had reached out and grabbed her ass as Raven finished dressing. Spinning around, Raven glared at Starfire. For all the good it did, she might have glared at a statue.  
  
“Oh, you look so nice, friend Raven!” Starfire said. Her eyes didn’t move up to Raven’s face at all, and were focused on her crotch.  
Raven moved to a mirror and examined herself. After a minute of examination, she agreed with Starfire. Most importantly, there was no sign of the hole in the leotard or of the portal. That was _very_ good. Raven didn’t think anyone would take her seriously if they knew she was enough of an exhibitionist to do that sort of thing. And a good reputation could solve so many different problems.  
  
In the mirror, Raven saw Starfire stand up from the bed and come up behind her. Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven, and Raven leaned back in the embrace. It felt nice to get a hug from Starfire, even if the lust still boiling inside Raven would argue for getting something else from her.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Starfire whispered into Raven’s ear, before pressing a kiss against her cheek.  
  
Raven could feel the heat of Starfire’s hands through the fabric of her leotard. She wanted to feel more of it.  
  
“Starfire?” Raven asked, a low, needy note in her voice.  
  
“Yes, friend Raven?” Starfire asked cheerily.  
  
“Please fuck me,” Raven said, pressing her rear against Starfire’s crotch. “I, fuck, I need you so bad. Just fill me up and make a mess of me.”  
  
“Kay of oh,” Starfire said, a new note of excitement in her voice.  
  
Her hands left Raven’s stomach and dived into one of the pouches on her hips. Raven nervously fidgeted, staring at herself in the mirror. And then she felt something hot and hard rising inside her, filling her up. Raven moaned, embarrassed and turned on by the expression of the wanton girl in front of her.  
  
Starfire went deep inside her, and then withdrew. She did that two more times, and then Starfire grabbed Raven’s hand. Raven jumped and turned around. Smiling at her, Starfire drew her towards the door of Raven’s room.  
  
“Come on friend Raven,” Starfire said, smiling widely. “Friend Nightwing and friend Beast Boy are waiting for us. I promised we would play the games of videos with them.”  
  
  
Raven made a choking sound. Starfire’s rock hard dick was deep inside her and all Raven wanted right now was to be fucked to a screaming orgasm. She didn’t want to play games of any kind.  
  
Then the light dawned. Starfire would be fucking her right next to Nightwing and Beast Boy as soon as the boys were distracted with their games. And it would be up to Raven to not let them realize what was happening. That was, that was…  
  
That was hot. Nodding in acceptance, Raven followed Starfire out of her room and towards the common area. She hoped she wouldn’t leak too much on the way there.  
  
Raven couldn’t believe how much she loved Starfire and her ideas.  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
